How far would you go for love?
by chrissy xoxo
Summary: Inuyasha decides to start going to school with Kagome, how will this affect thier relationship? inukag!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters.**

**This is my first story hope you like it so far.**

**Chapter One, How it all began:**

Inuyasha ran out of the well house and down the shrine steps toward the streets of Tokyo Japan. It had been one year since Naraku was

defeated and the sacred jewel shard was purified and completed. Sango and Miroku had gotten married and were now parents to a three month

old baby girl named shiori.

Kikyo had been properly put to rest after Inuyasha explaining his true feelings towards kagome,

Since then Inuyasha and Kagome have been fully committed to one another and both have been spending more and more time in kagome's

time.

Inuyasha made it just in time to see the large yellow machine that he had watched kagome go in and out of on her way to and from school

about to take off but with his demon speed made it in just before the doors closed. He then notices all the attention he's given as everyone

turns and stares at him.

Just when he was about to scream out what everyone was staring at he saw a small hand near the end of the bus waving him over, seeing the

familiar hand that he had held so many times before made him forget all his past thoughts as he headed towards the back of the bus. As soon

as he got there he was greeted by a wonderful sight. A pair of beautiful chocolate colored eyes that anyone could get lost in and a smile that

was so pure and full of joy that it would be impossible not to smile back.

He then felt a small hand entwining with his own pulling him down to a sitting position.

The silence was soon ended by the sound of the busses engine insuring everyone that they were off.

Flash Back

Why do you always have to go back home Kagome? You must really like this Skooool as you call it.

Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she was just about to jump into the well.

Naraku is gone; the sacred jewel has been completed and purified, so there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to go back to my own time!

Yelled a very stressed Kagome.

Well I think that your spending way to much time there and that it would be better if you would just stay here with me where I can protect you!

Inuyasha wasn't about to lose this argument as he had so many other times.

You know what Inuyasha. Kagome said, an idea coming into mind.

If you think that me going to school is so dangerous and you're that committed to protect me then why don't you come with me!

Inuyasha stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. She was right, no matter how much he hated to admit it she was. Why didn't he go to

school with her, if she's in it then there should be no reason why he couldn't either, plus now that Sango and Miroku had Shiori and where

happily wed things got pretty boring in five hundred years in the past. He could sure go for some excitement.

You know what Kagome. A very excited Inuyasha cooed. That's a great idea, I think ill do that.

Now it was Kagome's turn to stand there with her mouth wide open. She never thought Inuyasha would agree to this, she had only said it to

get him to shut up, but when she thought it over in her head she realized that maybe it wouldn't be that and, maybe it would even be kind of

nice having Inuyasha there with her, she always did miss him every time she went to school.

Kagome let out a sigh and thought of the positives.

she would be able to see Inuyasha more

2. maybe after Inuyasha realized what school was he wouldn't get so upset when Kagome went there

3. if Inuyasha went to school with her he would have to spend more time in her era and maybe he would start to like it more

After thinking it all thought once more she looked up at Inuyasha who also seemed to be in deep thought, she took hold of his hand shacking

him out of his thoughts and gave him her sweetest smile. Inuyasha not knowing what he had just gotten himself into returned the smile.

* * *

This is just the first chapter so far, I'll try my best to update soon.

Please review thanks! Chrissy xoxo


End file.
